dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 14 is the fourteenth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on June 19th, 2013, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 3. Plot An exhausted Kurusu Kimihito returns home after catching up on his workload, after the week off recovering from the cold, to a surprise announcement. Papi declares that she is going to lay an egg. Jumping to conclusions faster than a speeding bullet, three of the remaining homestays (Mero, Miia, and Centorea) lay into Kurusu, demanding to know when he had sex with Papi, with a fourth (Suu) simply mimicking their actions. Only when they give him time to recover from the beatdown and explain himself does Papi reveal that the egg is unfertilised. Harpies routinely lay eggs every once in a while, but as this was the first time for her since arriving in Japan, she was feeling a little out of sorts. Attention is momentarily diverted by the sudden arrival of a film crew, led by a director named Kasegi, who, somehow, learned that a harpy in residence was about to lay an egg and wished to record the event for a documentary. Since they were part of a cultural exchange, the girls felt they had no option but to comply with the request. While waiting for Papi's time to come, the crew decide to film the other girls' rooms and interview them. The innocent seeming request soon results in embarrassing antics. Then it's time to film Papi's egg laying scene. Kurusu had to relax Papi in a suggestive manner, While Miia and Centorea had to wait outside the bedroom. The director was getting excited of how much money he would earn with this mind blowing scene of a actual Harpy laying an egg. Little did he know that Suu ,who was in a wash basin right next to him, was reading his thoughts with one of her tentacles, revealing his greedy nature. Miia and Cera burst through the room and apperhand the film crew. The director was threatening with shoty words while holding on his camera and a bag of Miia's skin shed for dear life. Kurusu distracts the director with Papi's "egg", ready to catch it and earn his five million. Kurusu punches both egg and director in the face. With the girls help, Papi then proceeds to lay her egg. Later at dinner, Kurusu mentioned that the egg he used and punched was just a common chicken egg he brought earlier that day. Ms.Smith informs Kurusu that the director was a criminal operating under a false name looking to make some fast cash with filming the girls in Kurusu's house, and that She is planning to do a full scale investigation of this incident. Meanwhile, back at the director's house, he was angrily collecting spider silk to make cash off of it, while swearing about Kurusu action of ruining his plan. Yelling at a nearby person to stop spreading the thread over his house, he is quickly cocooned in with webbing. The unidentified person is revealed to be a female Arachne who believes that there was something "vile" that was hidden in Kurusu's actions, and was starting to take interested in him to learn more about Kurusu. |} |} Key events * It's revealed Harpies lay unfertilized eggs once in a while. * Miia, Papi and Centorea's rooms are shown. * It's revealed Miia still keeps the skin she shed in Chapter 7. * Rachnera Arachnera is introduced, as an antagonist. * It is revealed that there is an Extraspecies Black Market. Trivia * Miia, Centorea and Meroune (and Suu) were shown to have beaten Kimihito nearly senseless after hastily jumping to conclusions too soon, doing so both knowingly and quite deliberately. This was clearly a serious violation of the Interspecies Protection Act, where neither human nor extra-species are allowed to intentionally harm one each other. A diplomatic issue such as this would result in serious repercussions for the three of them, with such punishments being criminal charges, imprisonment, or even deportation. Category:Chapters